The Chair
by lialovely
Summary: You attempt to add a little sexiness with Murphy but it doesn't exactly go as planned. Boondock Saints drabble Murphy x OC


It was a typical Saturday night in your cozy little apartment that was smacked in the middle of South Boston. It wasn't exactly what you called "fancy." Rather it was the total complete opposite, but that didn't faze you in the slightest. Despite the crazy neighbors, evil stray cats, rusty appliances, and often malfunctioning pipes; it was still a roof over your head, and most importantly it was cheap. You were a firm believer that a home is what you make it, and anywhere your favorite Irishman was, that certainly had felt like home.

A smile spreads on your face automatically thinking about your Irishman. The meat packing plant was a dirty grimy job, but it was helped you keep your cozy little apartment. Sure you had to work in a hot sweaty environment and more often than not you came home smelling like meat carcasses, but it was a still job, and it was honest work. Ironically you had to give credit where it was due; had it not been for the hot dirty meat packing plant, you might've never met the best damn part of your life.

Who would've thought on your first day at the meat packing plant walking into the factory less than thrilled, it would somehow lead you into the path of a prince. Only that prince happen to come in a form of a sarcastic-foul mouthed-tattooed-catholic Irishman. The same prince who you now shared an apartment with.

You had never seen yourself fall as hard as you did for Murphy. Murphy MacManus was everything you never dared dreamed of. Having been burned in the past multiple times from your own damn poor relationship choices, you had sworn off love indefinitely. Funny though how one Irishman had wrecking balled your walls in a matter of seconds.

"Aye, pleased ta meet ye lass." had been the words that broke your hiatus, yes you were completely serious. One look into those piercing blue eyes you were a goner. To say things between you and Murphy had moved fast would be an understatement. There was an intense attraction you had never felt before towards someone which in turn scared the shit out of you. Not only did you have a physical attraction to the handsome as fuck Irishman, there was even an emotional one too. The sarcastic-foul mouthed-tattooed catholic seemed to awaken a lot of things in you.

It was rather needless to say you and Murphy had a very intense and very active sex life. In the beginning you had seemed to have forgotten there was a world existing outside the four walls of your old apartment. Each night had mostly been spent under your Irishman. Suddenly you found yourself caught up with curiosity and testing new boundaries in your new amazing relationship you had never dared to conceive beforehand. There had been a newfound need to please on your part, and seeing as Murphy was a very curious person himself, it was rather easy to try whatever came to mind at the time.

Which is what brought you to your predicament now. Saturday nights always seemed to be the same: you would have a few beers at McGinty's with Murphy and his twin brother Connor, whom you equally adored. After drinking some you would come back to the little apartment and feeling bold from the alcohol, a strong urge of unapologetic horny-ness would start to kick in.

This Saturday night of course had been no different. Your eyes slowly wander over the brunette male standing in the kitchen. All the dude had been doing was warming up left over pizza in the damn microwave yet he made it look like art. You can see the muscles in his triceps and back flex within his gray cotton tee shirt, which had always seem to fit him so damn perfectly. Quietly humming "Freebird" to himself he turns the knob of the microwave before turning his body to retrieve the can of Guinness. It had only taken one glance at the Mary Magdalene tattoo etched into the side of his neck before you found yourself feeling that familiar urge.

Biting your lip you are unable to stop your feet that carry you to where Murphy stood. Murphy turns his head at you feeling your presence, a kind smile appears onto his face.

"Aye love, ye want me to warm ye up a slice-" his sentence is cut off by you pressing your lips against his harshly. Murphy's eyes widen in surprise temporarily, but quickly he had become engrossed feeling your soft lips. Wrapping your arms around his broad shoulders you push your body up against his, Murphy makes no effort to object as he squeezes you.

As the kisses become more intense, both your tongues find each other. Murphy's hands shamelessly grab every part of you before focusing on your ass. Between his hands groping your ass roughly and his teeth now gnawing on the sweet spot of your neck, it doesn't take long before you're hot and ready. A faint smile spreads across your face when an idea pops into your mind.

"Follow me." you whisper seductively to him softly batting your eyelashes. Unable to resist your charm Murphy nods his head obediently as your hand takes his and guides him away from the kitchen. Heading into the living room you reach for the small gray chair by the dining table and place it in the middle of the room. Murphy glances at your briefly with confusion and curiosity.

"Sit." you demand gently with a lustful smile. Murphy raises his eyebrow in response at you but does as he told by sitting down. His eyes are waiting in anticipation for whatever you seemed to have planned. You only walk over to the radio and swiftly turn it on. It takes you a minute or two to shuffle through stations until you find something to your liking, 'The Hollow' by A Perfect Circle fills the room respectively.

"What's goin on' lass?" Murphy muses still staring up at you.

"You'll see. Just sit back and enjoy..." you coyly whisper. As the guitars pick up rhythm you start to slowly sway your hips along to the song. Your hands run along your body seductively with the intention of putting on an impromptu show for the Irishman. Murphy bites his lip pleased as you continue to dance and grab the hem of your tank top over your head while letting it float to the floor. Your hands cup your bra covered breasts while softly you thrust your hips to the fast rhythm. Turning yourself around you look over shoulder while undoing your mini skirt. Teasingly you lower the material down your hips and thighs, you hear a slight groan from Murphy as your thong clad ass is slowly revealed.

Letting the skirt drop to the floor you smile sweetly at Murphy.

"Like what you see?" you question innocently.

"Fuckin' indeed." Murphy whispers back hoarsely eyeing you from head to toe while he licks his lips. Feeling good so far, you saunter over to where he sits and place a hand on each of his jean clad knees. A rush of confidence goes through you making you dance more explicitly. Murphy's breathing increases watching you be so naughty.

"Fuckin' hell lass," is all he can manage to say. Seeing him become turned on only heightens your own craving. Your mind involuntarily begins to think a plethora of inappropriate x rated thoughts, fully prepared to put on a first time striptease Showgirls style. It was officially go time.

Turning yourself on further at the thoughts running in your mind you can feel your hardening nipples painfully strain against its confinement. Unfortunately however, you were so lost in fantasy when you attempted to hook a leg over the Irishman's lap you underestimated the height, causing you to accidentally kick Murphy in the head. Hard.

"Umm okay ouch lass-" Murphy began to say while your failed attempt simultaneously had only made you fall into his lap all at once. The flimsy chair unable to bare both your weight had tipped over sending both of you crashing to the floor.

A gasp leaves your mouth as you try to process what just happened. You glance at Murphy who looks equally confused as you and there's a moment of awkward silence before both of you erupt into a fit of laughter.

"Goddamn chair!"

"I can't believe t'at just fuckin' happened!" Murphy replies while tears begin to form in his eyes from laughing so hard. So much for trying to be sexy, way to go you graceful dove. Murphy's chuckles cease when he realizes your now embarrassed expression. Little did you know it was spontaneous awkward moments like these the Irishman had secretly cherished you so.

"So much for trying to be sexy." you lament feeling the moment was now officially ruined.

"Come here." Murphy muses as he pulls you by the hand so your face to face with him before he kisses you sweetly.

"God, I fuckin' love ye lass."


End file.
